A Sneak Peak At The Future
by KashinaKairi
Summary: So this is just a compilation if stories that I will eventually write in the future. As a heads up, each paragraph is a different part in the story. It's not suppose to be coherent from paragraph to paragraph. Think of it as a trailor to a story. Coming summer of 2016. The order of posting will be decided by pole. The pole closes as of July 1st 2016. See you then! Bonus picture! :)
1. Strawberry of The Sea

NOTICE: Each paragraph is a different point in the timeline during the story. It is not meant to be a coherent story as it is. It's just little snip its from random places in the story.

* * *

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo looked down at the plaque of names. All of them were friends that had died in the past 13 years. The first 12 were in a war, that they lost in the end. "30 names. And you are now the 31st...Orihime."

Urahara made his way out of the tangled mess of wires. Looking at the dozen or so people around him he gave a sigh. He turned back to the figure standing in the middle of the mess. "Are you sure about this Ichigo? There won't be any coming back." He didn't want to place such a heavy burden on the young man. He was the youngest among them all.

"I am GOD!" You all shall fall on your knees and acknowledge me for what I am!" Aizen laughed as he watched his enemies flee. He pointed his silver hand towards the small group. "It doesn't matter where you run to! I will find you...and then I will kill you. And I will start with you, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ichigo gave everyone a weak smile. He knew the price for what he was about to do. "Don't worry. I will set things right. I will not let him win this time." He closed his eyes as he heard the machine begin to whine and whistle. He hoped that the blond scientist knew what he was doing. He opened his eyes when the sound stopped. He frowned as he found a tall pile of books in his hand. He looked up as he saw the pile begin to lean towards him. "GAH!" Was the only other sound heard above the sound of books hitting the floor.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	2. Innocent Prison

NOTICE: Each paragraph is a different point in the timeline during the story. It is not meant to be a coherent story as it is. It's just little snip its from random places in the story.

* * *

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Renji knelt on the ground and stared at the feet beside him. His blade was a few feet from his hand, out of reach. So this was the consequence of his action. "She deserved what she got. And I was saving her from you." He looked out of the corner of his eye with a cold look on his face. But it was no match for the hatred in his Taichou's furious glare.

Nanao clutched the side of her head, trying to block out the voices. "I didn't do it. I swear I didn't." She curled up into a ball as the shouting became louder. Tears were falling from her eyes again. "I didn't kill him. I could never kill him. I loved him." She gasped for air as the voices rang in her ear without her understanding their words anymore. "Shunsui...save me...you promised you would..."

Orihime didn't bother struggling against her restraints. She doubted she could break free of them. "I'm sorry Ichigo. I'm sorry." She laid against the wall and stared at the heavy metal door. The only thing in the room that wasn't white. How long had she been in here? How long would she need to continue reliving her greatest mistake in life?

Kensei looked down at the jug of sake in his hand. Was it his third or his fifth? He couldn't remember. He still had the trial on his mind. "Where did I to wrong?" He looked over at his desk. Both Fukutaichou badges lay on it. Neither one with an owner now.

Kira looked around the white padded room. Where was he again? Oh, that's right, he had done his duty. "I did what you asked, Ichimaru-Taichou. I fulfilled my promise." He smiled widely remembering when he first made that promise. He would always help his Taichou.

* * *

So all of these happen in the same universe, but each one is a different story. This one has a lot of sinking ships. And there is more than just these five. Let me know what you think.


	3. Flurry In Time

NOTICE: Each paragraph is a different point in the timeline during the story. It is not meant to be a coherent story as it is. It's just little snip its from random places in the story.

* * *

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Get ready dad! I'm going to become the strongest Ice wielder Seireitei's ever seen!" Yuki smiled as she drew her katana and faced her dad. Her greyish blue eyes met his teal. She wasn't going to back down, not this time.

Yuki clutched her books tightly as she walked down the hall. She could hear everything the people around her where whispering. "The next Hitsugaya prodigy." "She thinks she is better than us because her dad is a Taichou." "There goes the Burning Ice Princess. Wonder who will be her next victim." "Her own father is holding her back. Because he doesn't think she can control her powers. But who can blame him." She slammed the door shut behind her as she exited the main building. She wiped her eyes before she bagan her journey home.

"Kurosaki Yukina?" The deep voice echoed about the room. Till a figure stepped out of the shadows and towards her. Yuki stared up at the tall man. He had a moustache that attached to the sideburns on his face and a grin. "I had thought that the Kurosaki line had been broken, but it appears I was wrong."

Yuki looked around her. She was surrounded by a hoard of Giselle's shinigami zombies. She growled as she brought a flame to life in her hand. "Out of my way!" Yuki threw the fire ball at a large cluster. She smiled as the cold air blasted last her. Her smile faded when she spotted her next zombified opponent. "Dad?"

* * *

Hopefully I will have more material to work with when I start editing this story before posting it. Let me know what you think of the preview.


	4. Lost and Found

NOTICE: Each paragraph is a different point in the timeline during the story. It is not meant to be a coherent story as it is. It's just little snip its from random places in the story.

* * *

I do not own Bleach.

The song is Clouds, by Zach Sobiech

* * *

"And we'll go up up up...but I'll fly a little higher...go up in the clouds because the views a little nicer..." Naomi smiled as her daughter skipped around the the flower meadow. Her voice was so sweet an innocent. "...up here...my dear...it won't be long now...it won't be long now..."

"Why can't I go out and play?" Small green eyes stared back into her mother's purple eyes. "It so nice out today. I promise I will stay close to the house."

Naomi shut the curtains and locked the door with the kido she had memorized so long ago. She turned back to her daughter that was fast asleep on the couch. This wasn't the kind of life she had wanted for her daughter. "I'm sorry Nozomi."

"Why are you so paranoid!?" Nozomi glared at her mother. "I want a normal life! Not one where I have to hide every time I see a shinigami! Why does this have to be my life!" She could feel her reiatsu begin to rise and lift her purple tipped white hair into the air.

Naomi flared her reiatsu as soon as the barrier was up. She watched as her daughter stood her ground firmly. "You think I wanted to give you this kind of life? Your father and I sacrificed a lot to keep you safe. A lot of people sacrificed to make sure you weren't found."

Nozomi shivered at the deep chuckle that seemed to come from behind every tree that surrounded her. "Such a fragile thing you are. So fragile, yet so strong. A perfect candidate for the crown." Nozomi kept the kido in her hand charged, she didn't like the sinking feeling in her stomach. "But it doesn't matter what kind of person you are." She spun around as the voice settled in one spot. She saw a man standing with half of his face in the shadows. "Because I will be King." Nozomi gasped as he stepped out of the shadows and revealed the burned side of his face. He looked like a skeleton on one half. "So what do you say, Nozomi-chan? Will you give me what I want, or do I need to take it forcefully?"

* * *

Sequel to 'Loved and Lost'! Sorry if I left you with too many questions. Feel free to ask, but you may not get an answer for a while. Plus I may just not answer and make you wait till I post the story.


	5. I Will Return To You

NOTICE: Each paragraph is a different point in the timeline during the story. It is not meant to be a coherent story as it is. It's just little snip its from random places in the story.

* * *

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Nanao frowned at the small crying sound she heard. She looked around, but couldn't find anyone. "Mommy?" Nanao was confused at the echoing the voice made. Where was it coming from? "Mommy, I'm scared. Where are you?"

Yhwach looked down from the platform he was on. He looked from the man standing before him to the girl he was holding. His eyes narrowed as he searched the girl reiatsu. He smiled when he spotted the tiny five point star in the reiatsu on her right shoulder. "Welcome, my lost daughter."

The purple cat stretched and yawned after being woken up by the conversation taking place. "We wouldn't mind telling you the story of our dear Nanao-chan." He smiled at the curious look that was now in Shunsui's eyes. "But sadly...it isn't our story to tell. We ourselves are still fairly new."

Shunsui stared at the sight in front of him. The man he had seen quite a few times, but it was the woman behind him that caused him to pause. Her long black hair curled around her with streaks of vivid purple where the light reflected off of it. Her eyes were looked with his and a similar expression on her face. "Nanao-chan?"

Nanao stood firmly as she faced the man across from her. Her tattered cap flapped behind her before she shrugged it off and left the white fabric on the ground. "You won't lay another hand on them." She brought her clawed hands together as she raised her reiatsu. "Bankai."

* * *

Third and final piece that goes with 'I Would Give My Life For You' and 'I Will Always Belong With You'. Let me know what you think.


	6. The Strawberry and The Seabird

NOTICE: Each paragraph is a different point in the timeline during the story. It is not meant to be a coherent story as it is. It's just little snip its from random places in the story.

* * *

I do not own Bleach.

The wind was the only sound heard for a long while. Kaien smiled at his brother. "Because I'm the older twin, that's why." Kaien nearly laughed at the annoyed scowl that crossed his brother's face.

Urahara didn't hear what the Fukutaichou had asked. So he ignored it and moved on. "Kurosaki-san. Can you get me the box labeled 'necessary' from the back storage room? It should be easy to find." He smiled at the scowling man as he tried to pull his sleeve out from under the heavy box he had set down. He blackened the white fabric as he succeeded in freeing himself. He had forgotten how annoying the Taichou's haori was.

The blond haired Taichou smiled widely as he reread the two words written largely on the page. He turned into his office and shouted back to his Fukutaichou. "Oi! Sosuke! We have ourselves a new 3rd seat!" Shinji was very happy, he had beaten Shunsui at something at long last.

Ichigo surveyed the large crowd in the small shop. He smiled as he caught sight of the little girl that the occasion was for. Her almost golden eyes lit up and almost match the bright orange colour of her hair. "Ichi-ji!" The girl ran around the table and through the crowed before jumping into his arms, laughing loudly.

Lisa leaned heavily on the door frame. "He ain't here. He's off moping at 13th. Something about some strawberry not joining 8th squad." Lisa smirked as she thought of what could throw her Taichou into a lamenting and depressed mood. Apparently fruit now had that effect on him.

Ichigo sighed loudly as he laid on his sideways building. "Why did I ever agree to help Get-boshi clean out that stroage room?" He heard a laugh come from the pale form standing beside him. His troubles were about to start.

* * *

Let me know what you think of the preview.


	7. Nanao Switch

NOTICE: Each paragraph is a different point in the timeline during the story. It is not meant to be a coherent story as it is. It's just little snip its from random places in the story.

* * *

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Nanao frowned at the explanation the man sitting beside her was giving. "Excuse me. What's an IPad?" Nanao could tell she has asked the wrong question. His face was a mix of unamusement and shock.

Nanami looked at the black butterflies around her with curiosity. "How do you use these?" Nanami looked over at the strawberry blond she had been walking with after several moments of silence. But the blond wasn't there, she had stopped a few steps behind her. "Is something wrong, Rangiku-san?"

Nanao sipped her smoothie as she walked through the campus. She smiled as she waved at several of her classmates. She liked this university, and this world. "Maybe I should think about settling down. I don't think i would mind staying here." She pulled out her keys as she neared her apartment. Being in a world with no reiatsu, shinigami, or Soul Society wasn't too bad. It was a nice change.

Nanami looked up at the sign. "Are you sure about this Rangiku-san? I've never been to a bar before." She spotted Rangiku's surprise look. "Not to drink that is." She quickly corrected herself. 'This switching thing is starting to get complicated.'

Nanao stared at herself in the mirror. She was glad she had decided to go dress shopping with her roommate. She ran a hand over the beading that went across her stomach. She spun around and smiled as the dress flared out before wrapping around her legs. "Okay. Western style dresses are awesome."

Nanami fixed the little ornament in her hair. It was a bit difficult to move her arms, but she didn't really care. "I'm finally wearing a kimono!" She squeaked to herself silently. She loved the embroidered wave that danced along the hem of the kimono. She made a serious face at the mirror before breaking into a fit of giggles. "This is so awesome!"

Nanami fixed her eyes on the ground as she watched sandalled feet walk towards her. "Where is my Nanao-chan?" She couldn't look the man in the eyes. The hurt in his voice broke her heart as much as she had broken his. "Please."

Nanao clutched her reddening cheek. "Where is my daughter?!" She looked away as the woman in front of her glared at her. "Answer me!"

In that instant both girls looked up at the same a using gaze. "She's gone." Both girls answered, and both got different responses.

* * *

Let me know what you think of the preview.


	8. Hell Guard

NOTICE: Each paragraph is a different point in the timeline during the story. It is not meant to be a coherent story as it is. It's just little snip its from random places in the story.

* * *

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

The TV show flickered off and changed to a news station. "Police report that the staggering number of deaths are the work of a gang. They so not know who they are nor what they are after." The news reporter spoke very grimly as he informed the public. "Police have enforced a curfew on all residents of Karakura town. They have also increased security at all schools and have issued a warning to the public to not go anywhere on their own."

Yamamoto eyed the woman in front of him. Her red and black uniform gave away where she was from. But he hadn't laid eyes on a uniform like hers for many decades. "What are you doing in the world of the living?"

Ichigo eyed the shinigami standing beside him. "Do you have any idea what is going on, Rukia?" Ichigo's frown deepened what the petite shinigami shook he head. He didn't like being in the dark.

The woman with dark hair that flashed red in the light gave a wicked grin to the Soutaichou. "Nothing much. Just tracking down a few Sinners that got loose. Nothing you need to concern yourself with." She shoved her hand into the pockets of her red hakama.

Ichigo watched as the teacher led a new student into his class. He wondered who would transfer in during the last semester of their final year of high school. "Hello. My name is Otomamay Sakura." The girl had black hair that went almost to the ground, but he could have sworn it looked red in the light. "Please take care of me."

The woman smirked as everyone tried to figured out who she was. "You all can call me Satan. Because I'm the God of Hell." Her smile widened as shocked faces met her red eyes.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. And this story is also why I added more things to the kidos that I have created.


	9. Shout

NOTICE: Each paragraph is a different point in the timeline during the story. It is not meant to be a coherent story as it is. It's just little snip its from random places in the story.

* * *

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Hello Karakura town!" A girl with straight green hair jumped onto a speaker. The crowd roared as the teen idol pointed at them. "Alright! I'm Sally! Are you ready!" Sally jumped off of the speaker and joined the three other girls that were on stage with her.

Three girls giggled as their pink haired friend ran around frantically looking for her school bag. "Seia-chan." The brown haired girl sitting in the middle of the group of three spoke up. "It by the front door with the rest of our bags." All of the girls giggled as Seia slumped down and whined about them not telling her sooner.

The girls waited to see if the crowd would get louder. They tried to, but it didn't seem to work. The purple haired girl walked up to the edge of the stage next. "Sorry everyone, but Lily-chan can't hear you." Lily smiled as the crowd got the loudest it has been for the entire evening so far. "Now that's more like it!"

A girl with brown hair raised her hand when the teacher asked if there were any questions. "Yes Kairi-chan." Kairi smiled as she stood to ask her question. "Can you please clarify why we can't do this operation backwards but we can do other ones backwards?" She sat back down as the teacher began to explain the equation in more details.

Urahara looked at all four of the girls in front of him. He shook his head a bit at the weapons they had in their hands. "You certainly have very unique weapon choices." He smiled as they all shrugged, not caring what he thought.

A girl with green hair broke through the defence line of the opposing team. She spotted her teammate keeping up with her as the oops in team began focusing on her. "Take it Karin!" She fainted a shot to the goal and passed it to her open teammate. Karin got it past the goalie just before the referee blew his whistle. "Nice pass there Hikari!" Karin clapped her teammate on the shoulder.

A bubbly pink haired girl jumped up and down excitedly after they finished their song. "Everyone sounds so excited! It makes Candy very happy!" The girl's side ponytail bounced with her as the crowd shouted out how cute she was.

The door slid open just as the teacher was about to start the lesson. "Sorry I'm late Sensei." She took a deep breath as she waited for her teacher's reply. "Don't worry about it Ame-chan. I haven't started the lesson yet, but don't make it a habit." Ame nodded as she walked into the class and took her seat. She really needed to work on getting up in the morning.

The concert was coming to a close. A girl with short brown hair stepped away from the group of idols. "Everyone, thank you for your support. Holly is very happy to hear you cheering for us all. Please continue to support us. We are SHOUT!" The other girls behind her joined in when they gave their band name. They didn't know their little group could have so many fans.

Urahara chuckled a bit when he spotted all of the girls together. "To think something like this was possible. I guess I've seen it all then. Good luck." He tilted his hat up when he spotted the girls leaving the training grounds. Their adventure had just begun.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	10. Author's Notes

All righty then,

So that is all of the stories I have in the works at the moment. Thank you for reading through. Please leave me some feedback. And don't forget to cast your vote on the poll. That way you can get a say in what order I will post the stories. I will also post on this story when I put a story up and when you can expect updates of that story.

Thank you for your support.

Kairi


End file.
